In background art in the field of dynamic physical models of atomic motion there exist no hand-held devices involving two and more pendulums as in the present invention and, as such, none of the background art in this field offers kinesthetic appreciation of the orbital relationships represented. In background art devices in this field the structures representing electrons have revolved in two dimensions or have been attached to spheres, rings, or complex armatures and have not been free to orbit through all positions available within an orbital shell.
In background art in the field of educational devices relating to pendular physics, gyroscopic precession, and orbital systems there exist none employing a plurality of concentric, adjustable, orbiting pendulums and allowing an operator to induce precession and subsequent intersecting non-coplanar orbits of said pendulums.
In background art in the field of whirling toys involving two counter-rotating tethered objects it is intended that the tethers be counter-rotating and non-coplanar from the commencement of operation. Said background art has not relied upon precession of the orbiting tethers for the establishment of non-coplanar orbits. In none of said background art are two or more tethers attached to a shared rotatable structure. In such background art in this field where provision is made for the potential use of more than two whirling objects said objects are attached to the handle of the device in such a way as to specifically prevent precession of the orbiting members and the resultant intersection of orbital planes. In none of said prior art devices do the orbits of three and more independent pendulums or tethers share a common center. There exist no prior art devices employing more than two pendulums in precessing, non-coplanar, concentric orbits.
In background art in the field of whirling toys of the sort comprising a disc suspended on a loop of cord encircling both hands of an operator and incorporating a plurality of light-emitting structures said structures are constrained to coplanar orbits or to parallel orbital planes and their operation does not proceed in the manner of the present invention.
Relevant prior art of which I am aware includes:
In the field of whirling toys:
U.S. Pat. No. 128,239 Morris, 1872
U.S. Pat. No. 139,533 Batchelder, 1873
U.S. Pat. No. 610,600 Davis, 1898
U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,002 Edson, 1921
U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,145 Felardo, 1930
U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,868 Rogers, 1933.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,943 Smith, 1933
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,940 Davis, 1967
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,285 Brown, 1961
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,249 Sirks, 1961
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,962 Bonnely, 1964
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,603 Rowell, 1966
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,235 Harton, 1971
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,369 Gamble, 1994
U.K. Patent GB416853 (A) Butler, 1934
U.K. Patent GB2325174 (B) Tett, 2000
U.K. Patent GB2374554 (A) Zabrana, 2002
In the field of orbital systems dynamics:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,952, Wittigschlager, 1940
U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,729 Underwood, 1952
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,344 Tomasello, 1997